A beautiful night
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Nagi wakes up after seeing a bad dream about Hayate. But that seems to be just be a beginning of a wonder dream that Nagi had never imagined. Will find something different in Hayate? Read to find out
I was feeling bored so scribbled this fanfic. I just wrote this out of fun. It is about the time when Nagi is 16 and Hayate is 19. Well I would have loved to, but I don't own 'Hayate the combat butler."

* * *

" **No, Hayate please, don't leave me. I won't be able to live without you! Please don't leave me."** Tears welled up in Nagi's eyes as she spoke those words. Her hands were joined together as she pleaded and spoke those words.

"I am sorry Milady, but I'll have to leave you today. My debt is paid and I no longer have to hold the promise of protecting you. Goodbye!" Hayate laughed cruelly and started walking away. But suddenly he felt a pair of hands tugging his arms. **"No you can't. You're my butler. Please, don't go."** Nagi screamed as she spoke those words, but, it was too late. Hayate's lips played an evil smirk and he jerked his arms away. "Goodbye forever, Milady!"

"No, no you can't." Nagi muttered as she ran after Hayate but she fell down and her knees were scratched. Tears fell from her eyes as she picked herself up. Her lips moved but no words came out of it. She opened her palms with which she had clasped Hayate's arms. Vapour stated evaporating from her palms like mist or smoke. "No, he's gone, forever. I was unable to stop him. Hayate, **Hayate, HAYATE."**

Nagi woke up hurriedly after that scream and breathed heavily. _"Oh that was just a dre-dream. Oh it was so horrible."_ She muttered as sweat ran down from her forehead. She gasped as she became aware of her surroundings. They had gone for a field trip from their school Hakuo and their first day ended in fun and laughter. They were resting in their respective rooms in a hotel, but Nagi had tried to and was unable to sleep a wink that night. Her mind created hallucinations that Hayate had enjoyed with Hinagiku the whole day and remained away from her, Nagi, which was totally unforgivable! So, now she suddenly had a nightmare and became restless. What if he was planning to leave her? Since the king's stone episode, when she had told his debt was paid and he could go but he had refused, she has a constant fear that he might leave her by taking that as an excuse, although he hasn't. She tried to sleep again, but without success, so she finally stood up from her futon and left the room and walked away drowsily, outside the hotel.

* * *

The hotel was a forest facing one and Nagi was terribly afraid of the dark. She stared at the dark sky; the moon wasn't noticeable because of the tall trees, neither were the stars. She sighed sadly and sat down on the grass. She has to go back to hotel or the teachers will scold her, but she didn't have the heart to. The breeze blew softly, blowing her two excessively long golden tails on her sides. She softly looked ahead, her green eyes devouring the beautiful scenery. She was alone and would have been glad of some company. While she was thinking this and about the dream she recently had, she became aware of a hand kept on her shoulder. Surprised, she suddenly moved back sharply to find a very familiar figure equally surprised of her jerk. "Milady? It's 1:30 am! You aren't sleeping? I thought you were asleep." Hayate said calmly with a smile.

Nagi, embarrassed being caught by her butler on this time of the night, coughed to show her seriousness and crossed her arms on her chest and with a blush, frown and closed eyes; she turned away and said, "Well, I was quite unable to sleep. You got a problem I am here? If you have, then spit it out." She said in a loud voice. "Anyway, I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here? You should also be asleep!" she said.

Hayate said casually, "No, I was finding it difficult to sleep too! Well what should I say; I had some beautiful thing to show you so I was unable to sleep."

"What beautiful thing?"

"You wanna see? Well since we both are awake and alone now, let me take you there." With this Hayate took Nagi in his arms in bridal style. " **H...HEY WHAT'S THIS? YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO PICK ME UP LIKE THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION."** Nagi shouted as she waved her legs in the air. "Why? It'll be faster if I carried you there." Hayate said in his usual innocent manner. Even before his mistress could shout her way and scold him, he already had carried speed and ran his way into the forest and in five minutes had reached the tree about which he was telling.

"So you brought me here in the dark to show me this wood-junk! You asshole!" Nagi reprimanded and at the same time trembled with fear because she was not in favour of dark places. "No, not this. The beautiful thing will be there before us after we climb it up." He said smiling as he looked at her. Then with his butler strength, he started to climb it by the help of the branches. Nagi closed her eyes as she was a bit scared of the fact that he might lose his grip and slip and fall down and that would be their end. But, she had underestimated Hayate's skills because he climbed quite speedily and with great care. There was this determination on his face that he wanted to show that so-called 'beautiful thing' to his mistress. After almost 2 minutes he reached the topmost branch and stopped. "Open your eyes, milady."

Nagi opened her tightly shut eyes at Hayate's command and opened them ten times wider to see the beautiful scene awaiting her. It was a sight to behold! The beautiful moon was hung in the celestial azure sky with fluffy clouds flying about it. The stars twinkled beautifully as if they were meant to illuminate the sky with their glow and increase the beauty of the moon. "It's ethereal!" she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Hayate to hear. He smiled at that.

"Careful." He muttered as he carefully settled her down on the branch. It was quite a strong branch and she sat down on it, hanging her legs towards the ground. He sat down in the same manner, his one palm resting on the trunk of the tree and his other on Nagi's waist, to prevent her from falling. His gaze was not on the silver moon, but on the face of Nagi, which was amazed to see such a beautiful moon. Although he knew the answer, he asked her, "Did you like it?"

"I love it! It's amazing! But how did you know of this place?" she asked, to which he replied, sadly, "I used to come here with Athena in my childhood. We roamed many places together but without my parents knowing. I remember, once in my childhood we had come here and had climbed this very tree. That's why I know."

Nagi felt a tinge of jealousy in her heart, but at the same time she felt bad. She knew although Hayate was with her, and although she has given him a home and a family, she cannot wipe away the sadness in Hayate's heart. He longed for Athena. Although he denied it, it was clear because he was sad whenever Athena's topic was brought up. Nagi's heart felt as if it was twisting with sadness, but suddenly she felt Hayate's hand pressing her waist. "Milady, is something the matter? Does something bother you?"

Nagi looked at him. His very presence was... compelling. He had been her butler for some three years had passed. Some days ago, the misunderstanding that he loved her was removed. He and Nagi both know how they met and what were the circumstances which brought them together. Nagi barricaded herself for one month after she knew that he doesn't love her but soon gave in because of Hayate's efforts. She just feels a little ignored, that's all. She knows she doesn't deserve his love. She is way too selfish. Even after three years, she still refuses to listen to him sometimes, although his warnings are for her own good. She looked at the moon and says, "No, nothing is the matter. I was just thinking."

"Thinking! Thinking what?"

"Thinking that you committed a big mistake."

"What mistake?"

"You could have gone with Athena. You love her after all. You shouldn't have stayed with me. You know, Athena and you are made for each other. You will be happier if you stay with her, not with me. After all I am your responsibility, not your happiness. You have loved her from your childhood and you still do. She loves you too. I know that."

Hayate looked at Nagi with a serious face. Then he sighed after hearing all that and asked, "A...and what makes you say that?"

She still looked at the moon with her green emerald eyes and answered back, "I had a dream today. In that I saw you are leaving because your debt is paid. That might have been a dream, but you do actually think that, don't you? If you could have left me, you would have been happier than now. Don't you find me disgusting, weird and clumsy in the name of a mistress? I am nothing but an obstacle."

The clouds moved on. It was a beautiful scene and Nagi felt mesmerised by it. She remembered she used to watch stars with her mother, those twinkling stars forming a beautiful constellation. She smiled a little bit to herself but she suddenly felt the grasp on her waist become tighter. She jerked her head towards Hayate. He was staring at the beautiful stars but with sadness. "Hayate...?"

"Milady, you really haven't understood me these past three years, have you?" You know, I thought I was the biggest thickhead, but it seems you are also."

" **What?! You don't mean to say that I'm an idiot, are you? If you then..."**

"Milady," Hayate started and looked at her with a dense look. "Milady, you know, three years have passed. I had told her I **loved** her. In three years people can change their feelings, thoughts, emotions and desires."

There was a bit of a silence as the moon showered a beautiful shimmer on them. Hayate's eyes reflected his seriousness. "You don't mean that...you are now in love with someone else?" Nagi stammered.

"Yes." Hayate nodded.

" **WITH WHOM? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ME IT'S HINAGIKU OR MARIA OR ISUMI OR AYUMU! WHO IS IT?"** Nagi screamed.

"Isn't it obvious, milady?" He whispered as he put his forefinger and thumb under her chin to raise it a little bit. "Why do you think I brought you here alone tonight?"

Nagi looked at him. She didn't see or understand the situation. "Actually it isn't obvious to me."

"Then I have to just show you who it is!"

* * *

The stars twinkled beautifully. The leaves rustled at the breeze as all the clouds had disappeared and the beautiful golden moon shone in the sky with a soft light. Nagi's eyes were wide open. Her lips were pressed to Hayate's. He held her strongly with his slender arms on her waist to prevent her from falling. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to enjoy that kiss. She was unable to break that kiss, as well as kiss him back. He whimpered a little bit to beware but she didn't make a sound. She softly allowed her hands to be wrapped around Hayate's neck as she started playing with the strands of his hair. She soon became engulfed in the kiss. Closing her eyes she allowed the kiss to be deepened. Her mind became blank and she knew nothing other than that she was kissing and being kissed by Hayate. Her lips were soft, his were warm.

The kiss continued for quite a long time before coming to a halt, when both realised they needed breath. While breathing heavily, Hayate wiped Nagi's hair was from her face. "Now, is it obvious?" he whispered while breathing heavily. "Yes, very." Nagi replied. Her face was flushed and her hands were still around Hayate's neck. After they caught their breath, they stared at each other. The moon shone beautifully, silhouetting them. Nagi buried her head in Hayate's chest to prevent seeing his face or showing her face either, which was red. Hayate himself was a bit pink in the cheeks but hugged her back and nuzzled her hair and took in her sweet smell. "I won't leave you ever milady, even if I have to abandon all the treasures for you. You are the one and only reason why I am alive today and I mean it." Hayate said. After a while he felt she was not responding to him he looked at her face. She breathed softly and rhythmically and had fallen asleep. _"Oh, she's asleep. Fine I can just put her on her bed."_

* * *

"Okay students, we are going back today. Get on your bus, quick hurry up." Kirika Kuzuha shouted at all the students and her female butler nodded in apprehension. The students were hurrying on their bus when Isumi asked Nagi, "Nagi, where were you yesterday at night? Were you outside? I had woken up for some seconds and saw your bed empty, but since I was too sleepy, I let the matter slid."

Nagi blushed at that as she remembered the night's incident. Quickly she started pushing Isumi towards the bus. "Oh, I was in the restroom maybe. Oh just forget it."

Hayate stared at the blond. His mind had weird thoughts. But at last he muttered, "You may forget about it, but I won't, ever."


End file.
